gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Buffalo
(Rear quarter view).]] The Buffalo is a muscle car which appears in different forms in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, as well as Grand Theft Auto IV and The Ballad of Gay Tony. Description GTA San Andreas The Buffalo in GTA San Andreas appears to based on the third-generation Chevrolet Camaro. Even though it is clearly based on a 1982-1992 Camaro, it has been changed quite a bit. The headlights are circular, coincidentally similar to a 1994-2001 Acura Integra; a C-pillar has been added, bearing somewhat of a resemblance to 1984–1993 Dodge Daytonas; and the shape taillights look closer to some third-generation Pontiac Firebird models. The Buffalo also has a ram air hood. The car is front-engine, rear-drive, and sports a V8 engine that delivers great acceleration and speed, but comes at the cost of limited control at top speeds and unstable cornering. It is also a two-door vehicle, making it unsuitable for drive-bys as the player can only have one recruit to go along with him. GTA IV — The Ballad of Gay Tony In GTA IV and its DLCs, the Bravado Buffalo is a four-door sports sedan based on the 2006—present Dodge Charger. When GTA IV was originally released, the game's rendition of the Buffalo had not been made available as a civilian model, despite numerous billboards advertising the car in Liberty City. Rather, the vehicle is initially depicted as a law enforcement vehicle for the Federal Investigation Bureau, dubbed the FIB Buffalo. The civilian Buffalo is featured as an added vehicle in The Ballad of Gay Tony, the second downloadable episode for GTA IV. The civilian Buffalo is based on the SRT-8 version of the Charger as its engine has a higher displacement than the law enforcement edition, giving it faster acceleration and a higher top speed. The civilian model also features a performance body kit including larger exhaust ports, sport rims, bumpers, and side skirts, however the Buffalo lacks the rear spoiler and hood scoop found on the SRT-8 model. An LCPD variant of the Buffalo is also found in The Ballad of Gay Tony's multiplayer mode, however its performance is the same as the FIB Buffalo. Buffalo (GTA4) (advertising).jpg|While absent in GTA IV, a billboard advertises the civilian variant of the Buffalo at the end of the Dukes Boulevard Station line in Steinway, Dukes. Buffalo2tbogt.png|A Buffalo in the pre-release Meet Tony Prince trailer for The Ballad of Gay Tony. Buffalo (GTA4 TBOGT) (front).png|A Buffalo in The Ballad of Gay Tony. Locations GTA San Andreas *Beside Catalina's hideout at Fern Ridge, Red County. *Available to export the Import/Export dock in Easter Basin, San Fierro every Friday after completing export lists/ Cost: $28,000 *A white Buffalo with a license plate reading "PULASKI" is driven by Eddie Pulaski in the mission High Noon. If the player destroys it during the mission, it re-appears when they get the "mission passed" message. The Ballad of Gay Tony *If the player is hijacking a boat during the Drug Wars he will be required to bring it to the docks in the northernmost part of Algonquin (in Northwood). The Buffalo will be right in front of the player after he delivers the boat and he is at the top of the stairs. *It can mostly be found anywhere as it is a common car, but it is most common in Alderney. *A phone call to Henrique. Modifications (GTA San Andreas) *Color *Nitro (2X & 10X only) *Wheels *Hydraulics Trivia * The Buffalo plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **Radio X in GTA San Andreas. * In GTA IV, the Buffalo shown in billboards has a large Bravado logo within its grille, unlike the FIB Buffalo or the civilian Buffalo which have a small logo above the grille. Interestingly, the billboard Buffalo also retains the police lights found on the FIB variant. See also * Ruiner, a similar car that fills the 1980s muscle car slot of the previous Buffalo. }} de:Buffalo es:Buffalo Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:2-Door Sedans and Coupes Category:Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Muscle Cars Category:4-Door Sedans and Coupes